Storage Vault
Storage Vault.png|Level 10 Storage Vault Storagevault.jpg|Level 11 Solerian Amazon storage vault.PNG|Level 11 Amazon Dibujo.jpg|Level 11 Zolmec The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. The Storage Vault does not store gold until level 11. Upgraded Storage Vaults protect larger quantities of commodities. Note: The Storage Vault does not contribute to your capacity. Many people opt to not build this; however, it can be beneficial if you are attacked frequently. It is also an effective means of combating a high food consumption when the Storage Vault is a high level, as it allows you to hold enough food to fill decent training queues. Players who use this method typically train regular troops, as most elite and untrainables require larges quantities of food, making for smaller queues. The storage vault is similar to the Outpost Silos. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefit, and Power Boost Brand SharpWits: Levels 1-11 may be off due to the fact that the Level 12 requirements are the same as level 10. May be because it has been updated or changed since it was posted. Hansman1: Power gains may be half as much or twice ac much as listed, because, as you see, it goes 4x up on level 16>17 instead of the normal 2x. Facts & Tips *A Level 10 vault stores 3 million units of each resource. Upgrading your Storage Vault to level 10 will also initiate food protection, where x amount of food will not be eaten by your troops. If your food hourly rate is in the negative, you will constantly lose food until your lvl 10+ Storage Vault's protection amount is hit. After that, your food will remain at that amount and never go lower unless you use it to train, build, or upgrade. *Enormous Armies = Enormous Troop Consumption. Your Level 10/11 vault will protect 3M/5M respectively from PvP attacks & a negative food production/consumption. Gaining huge surpluses of food will cause your food to eventually dwindle back down to the protected amount. In order to use your huge surpluses to build or train and without racing against the clock--use a Divine Ration to stop food consumption for 12 hours. So long as Divine Rations is active, your food consumption will be 0, regardless of the size of your army, allowing you to collect food without it disappearing.To utilize your Divine Rations most effectively, you can build up your food reserves by storing any food you have in your spectral ruins. Once most or all of your marches are occupied storing food, use the divine ration, then recall all your transport units that are storing food. Your collective food will not dwindle and you will be able to store it and/or use it as one large mass until the Divine Rations wears off. When storing food in marches, be sure to send the protected amount (for example, if your Storage Vault is lvl 11 and you can send 12 marches at a time, store 7-9 marches with at least 5m food each. When you use your divine rations and recall your troops, you will have 35-45m food saved up that will not reduce when in your city. After this, you can store all of it in 1 march or you can use it to fill training queues.) #Before using Divine Rations, it is best to A) make sure the amount of food at your city is at its max protection capacity, and B) you have enough food stored/coming in to make it effective. Divine Rations are a valuable item and can be difficult to find, so make them count. #Once Divine Rations is used, any excess food you have will cease to decrease. If you have less food than your max capacity, you will see food grow like any other resource. #Most players will raid camps or player, or collect food from silos (if you have farms build in outposts) during the time a Divine Ration is active. This is also a great time to use any food resources you have in your items. Everything added will be surplus remaining in the positive until either you use it up, store it in your spec OP, or the DR 12 hours ends. Category:City Category:Browse Category:Buildings Category:General Gameplay Category:Defending Category:Resources